There have been many efforts to develop fastening devices and systems providing for the attachment of a disc such as a wheel covering to a wheel. The prior art generally discloses a single-piece leaf spring type fastener that attaches to a wheel. An example of this device which is also referred to as a "spring clip" is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,729 to Engler and U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,957 to Lyon. Both of these disclosures make use of the spring clip to secure a disc to a wheel rim, with both types differing primarily in geometrical configuration. A disadvantage of the devices of these disclosures is that the free end of the spring clip is not easily adaptable to connecting to a variety of forms of discs that may be used. The single geometrical shape of the free end can only attach to a geometrically compatible disc. Further, the disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,729 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,957 require removal by a prying force making contact against the disc and spring clip fastener, which could create damage to the integrity of the disc.
Another technique for displaying wheel discs is found in Matthews U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,536. This technique is functional only for static displays and cannot readily be used for rotating wheels. In this technique, the disc is attached to the wheel rim by means of a clip which differs from the disc retention device of the present invention because the clip is only a hooking device and makes no use of a spring type force to retain the disc.